Unwilling Roommates
by UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor
Summary: This poor girl is trapped in a house with some of the most manipulative and strange characters out there. Izaya Orihara, Tora Igarashi, and Loki! How the hell is she going to survive, especially when things start to get tense.. although she can't really see why everyone is so on edge why won't they just let her watch Netflix in peace!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo. It's been a while since I've published anything here, and I'm not expecting much from this story. It's just based on a joke I have with a friend that she'd lock me in a house like this and all of the crazy things that I would be put through because of it, but hey if you enjoy my misery then feel free to read all you want. Welp, here goes nothing…**

"Mmph... Ow…" Taylor groaned as she slowly woke up. Her body ached all over and she seemed more groggy than usual. Come to think of it she didn't even remember falling asleep. As soon as she opened her eyes though, she was immediately wide awake. Taylor bolted up from the bed she was sleeping in. This was not her room, not her bed, probably not her house. In fact she had never seen this room before in her life. "Oh no, no, no what, why, where." The girl, realizing she was on the verge of going hysterical, took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Okay, the last thing I remember is… I was hanging out with Lilli… and she was talking about how she would do anything to get me in a relationship... and we were joking around, and a weird flash happened. And now I'm here."

A frown graced the girls face as her gaze turned from panicked to calculating. "That doesn't make any sense. Anything logical I can think of that would cause a flash like that wouldn't have knocked me out… and I don't have a headache so that rules out being knocked over the head, and if I were drugged wouldn't it have taken me longer to wake up? Plus if someone had taken me somewhere why would I be let loose in a perfectly normal bedroom?"

Taylor shook her head, "no, I can wonder about all of that later, first I need to get out of here." And with that determination the small girl, as quietly as possible, climbed out of the bed and went to look for an escape route. The first thing she noticed was that there were no windows in the bedroom she was in. "Okay, don't panic, let's try the doors." The first door she opened led to a nicely sized bathroom with a large bathtub, shower, and sink. It even looked like it was fully stocked.

Taylor shut the door, it wasn't helping. There was one other door in the room, hopefully one that would lead out of here. As quietly as she could Taylor tried the door knob, surprised to find it turn easily. So, she cracked the door to reveal a hallway with a few other doors and something that looked like a living room past that. Hesitantly she stepped out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her. She just had to pray someone didn't catch her trying to escape. Deciding that the three other doors in the hallway probably led to more bedrooms, she avoided those and continued into a spacious living room, three couches surrounded a small coffee table and a large screen TV hung across from them. Behind the couches was a beautiful open kitchen with shining appliances and a large island in the middle. But unfortunately, she wasn't here to admire a house. One more look around caused her to curse. No windows anywhere. There were two doors left and when opened, neither had any escape routes, one being a large indoor pool and hot tub, the other a wide open room with targets lined along the walls.

Taylor started to feel the panic clench in her chest, making it hard to breathe. None of this was normal! What was going to happen to her? This was just- "Oh, someone else is here."

Taylor almost jumped out of her skin as she whirled around to face the voice and saw a tall and relatively handsome Japanese man somewhere in his early twenties, staring at her. She frowned at him, "Judging by the way you said that I take it you don't know what's happening either."

Izaya's gaze sharpened as he took in the girl. It hadn't been a question, but a statement. He was relatively surprised, a second ago she had been on the verge of a panic attack, now she stood across from him, relatively calm, although still weary. _Either she's got a good poker face… or she has a really good handle on her emotions._ Izaya thought to himself. Any other time he would have been thrilled to push the girl's buttons to find out, but right now there were… more pressing matters at hand.

He once again fixed his gaze on the girl who still kept a wide distance between them. Wouldn't it be more normal for her to gravitate towards the only other person and try to initiate an alliance of some sort, try to gain trust? He was pretty sure he hadn't come off as threatening, although, coming up behind her probably wasn't the best way to come off as 'not the one who kidnapped you'.

So, he decided to try and warm her up to him himself, after all, if they really were trapped here they might as well get to know each other, right? "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Izaya, Izaya Orihara, you are?" Izaya waited patiently, watching as the girl refocused on him, a bit surprised to find he was talking to her.

"Sorry, I'm Taylor, Taylor Grey…"

"So I'm assuming you've checked the other doors then, Taylor?" Izaya asked, walking up to her until he was only a foot or two away, being sure to keep his hands where she could see them.

The girl shuffled a bit further away. "Yes, it's the same as everywhere else, no doors to the outside and no windows. It doesn't make any sense…" she mumbled the last part as if thinking through everything she saw again. Well, Izaya definitely agreed with that. "I mean if there's a way in there has to be a way out and we're obviously in here and it's not as if you can plaster over a door from the inside."

The girl had a good point. He was about to try and narrow the distance again when BANG! Both of their gazes whipped up to the hallway of bedrooms where one of the doors had been kicked open quite violently. Out walked a teenage guy with greenish hair wearing what looked to be an expensive school uniform. As soon as he noticed Izaya and Taylor he glared at them and stopped a bit away, glaring them down, which Izaya met with a smile and wave and Taylor met with a hard stare of her own.

"Are either one of ya responsible for this?" He asked skeptically.

"No," Taylor answered simply but firmly, maintaining eye contact with the third person to have arrived, she had a feeling she should answer, rather than have Mr. Orihara answer… somehow she had a bad feeling about this.

The boy smirked and strode up to Taylor, and she realized, annoyed, that she only went up to his shoulder, and less than that on Mr. Orihara. What were these people, giants? (She refused to admit that she was, actually, shorter than average, standing just over five foot two). Her annoyance grew when the guy leaned in close to her face. "Well I guess a little girl like you wouldn't be able to take me down anyways. But if you're not guilty than who are ya?" his eyes gleamed dangerously and Taylor tried to keep her temper down, after all it wasn't as if she was the only person here.

Izaya thought so too, and to be honest, not only was he irked at being completely ignored, but something in the way that kid approached Taylor was rubbing him the wrong way. "Now, now, don't kids these days know it's rude to get up in someone's face without introducing themselves first?" Izaya draped his arm across Taylor's shoulders and leaned down until his gaze met the other guys. "Tora Igarashi?" he finished. Of course he'd be able to recognize on of the heirs to a major Japanese company, after all it was his job to keep tabs on important people. Tora sneered at him and opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"Too close." Both Izaya and Tora turned with surprise to the small girl they were hovering over. Izaya would have thought she would be shaking in her shoes having two guys who she just met in a house she'd been kidnapped to hovering over her, wait… wasn't he supposed to not be intimidating her? Back to the point the girl didn't look scared at all, just extremely ticked.

"What?" Tora asked, still staring dumbfounded at the girl, had he really had no effect on her?

"Both of you are too close." She stated one more time, the annoyance in her voice obvious. Although she was looking sideways between them, "and someone else just showed up."

Izaya took a step back, "Sorry 'bout that Taylor!" before turning to face the new resident, noticing that Tora had also backed off.

Once again, he was surprised. "Well look at that a god has joined us! Welcome to our predicament, Loki." Izaya grinned as the new comer narrowed his eyes.

Loki scoffed at the mortal who had dared to address him so casually. "And who might you all be?" He stated, if this place was what he thought it was, well, he might as well know the names of his new roommates.

The man who had addressed him first bowed overdramatically, "Izaya, Izaya Orihara." Loki already didn't like him; he remembered some of the gods complaining about the trouble he caused in his world.

"Tora Igarashi," His gaze shifted to the annoying high school boy. He held himself as someone important and arrogant.

He turned to the girl and was slightly insulted to find she wasn't even looking at him but was scanning the ceiling for something. "And you girl? You think staring at the ceiling is more important than doing as a god says?"

The girl didn't even spare him a glance, "You're not a god, at least to me. And I'm Taylor Grey." The way she mumbled it made Loki pissed. He wasn't even worth an introduction to her.

"Taylor what are you doing?" Izaya teased, also slightly confused by the strange girl's actions.

"It's cold in here." She replied, walking under a certain spot on the ceiling.

"What does that have to do with anyti- "Loki started to demand before the girl jumped up and grabbed a barely visible string causing a ceiling door to open and allow a ladder to slide to the ground.

"I figured we might be underground." She said, shrugging.

"Not that I'm not happy that you found a way out of here. But how did you figure that from it's cold?" Izaya questioned.

"Oh, well when I realized it was cold I realized this place was a lot like basement, with no windows and all, and since there wasn't a stair case anywhere I thought there might be a ladder and there was."

Well, it made sense, although the train of thought had gone in quite the circle in order to reach that relatively simple conclusion.

"Tch, who cares about that? Let's get out of here already." Tora walked passed everyone and climbed up the ladder into the small square of sky.

Loki looked at the girl skeptically, "Why didn't you go up first?"

Taylor's aura suddenly became kind of dark, "Because if there's something dangerous out there then it wouldn't exactly be a shame if the annoying prick got killed off first."

Izaya laughed as the girl ascended the ladder after the statement. "Well, Loki it seems as if we should follow them, unless you know something we don't that is."

Loki glared at the human and walked past him up the ladder. That man had easily read what he was thinking, and it could pose a problem. This would either confirm or deny his theory. As soon as his head cleared the door and his eyes adjusted to the bright light he cursed loudly, stepping all the way out. This is what he was afraid of. Surrounding them was a wide open field with a barn and greenhouse to one side and clouds all around them. And he meant all around. He went and stood beside the girl, Taylor, and stared at the drop off of the edge of the floating island along with her.

"Damnit." He said simply, to which Taylor just nodded. Soon they were joined by Izaya, who, at the sight of the drop off started laughing hysterically.

"Isn't this interesting!" He yelled into the void. Then, with a flash they were all back in the house, sitting on the couches in the living room. Izaya and Loki were each in the center of a couch of their own and Taylor and Tora were on the other, causing Taylor to glare at Tora and scoot as far over as possible.

Before anyone could figure out what had just happened a voice that kind of sounded like Siri started to speak. "Taylor Grey, Izaya Orihara, Tora Igarashi, and Loki Leviathan, welcome. I suggest you all get comfortable because you'll be here awhile. Welcome to the floating island, and don't worry you'll have everything you need here."

Loki stood up from the couch, "Who are you! How dare you bring me here!"

Tora joined him, "Yeah! Let us out of here now!"

Siri answered after a minute. "You'll be let out eventually, but until then I suggest you get comfortable, have fun, get to know one another. And don't worry about anyone looking for you, because they already know you're here."

"You all are missing the important question," Izaya said, leaning back onto the couch and crossing his legs. "It's why were we brought here?"

"You were chosen to come here because at least one person in your life agreed you need help with having healthy socialization skills. That is all. Again, everything you need will be provided." With that there was a click and the voice disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!" Tora called, "Who gave you the right to do this!" Instead of being answered the house they were in started to rumble loudly, shaking and causing Tora and Loki to fall back on the couches. After a few minutes the rumbling stopped and there was a flash, and windows appeared, lining the walls. It was obvious that the house was now above ground, and a door had even shimmered to life next to the target room.

The room was silent for a minute. "Well I guess it could be worse, after all I'm sure there's something we could find to do, right Taylor?" Tora said, sidling up to the girl, who was staring into space.

Taylor mumbled something.

"Tora, didn't she make it clear enough the first time that she doesn't like you?" Izaya said, walking up and siting on the arm rest of the couch. "And besides she met me first, so that means she's mine for however long we're here, tell him Taylor."

"Hell…" the word could barely be heard from the girl's mumbling.

Loki scoffed, "Hate to break it to you Orihara but she doesn't seem to be too fond of you either. Taylor if they're bothering you so much why don't you just tell them off?"

"THIS IS LITERAL HELL!" Taylor screamed, making everyone shut up in surprise. Then, without saying another word, the girl stood up and walked into the bedroom she had appeared, but before she closed the door, she looked back into the room, giving everyone a look that could kill. "And I'll make this clear now to avoid any further confusion. I don't want anything to do with any of you and find all of you extremely annoying." And with that, she slammed the door. Behind her, a small flash of light on each of the doors revealed names engraved on the room that everyone had woken up in. It looked like this was going to be a very long stay…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, to the flamer from last chapter I have a few things to say which I have to put here because you didn't even have the balls to log into your account to tell me to go kill myself.**

 **A) If you're going to insult me at least use proper grammar like, take an overdose? That's not a thing, and you're missing a lot of punctuation.**

 **B) I'm willing to bet you didn't even read my story and just saw my note and was like omg low confidence in writing ability let's tell her to kill herself *stupid laugh***

 **C) If you did read it it's no wonder you didn't understand because it's, as I said, an inside joke**

 **D) I hate to break it to you, but being a big dick doesn't compensate for having a small dick.**

 **Okay now that that's out of the way, here you go Jessica! (And whoever else is still reading this for whatever reason)**

In a dark room only illuminated by a sliver of light coming through the window, Taylor sat on the floor in the corner, arms wrapped around her legs tightly, thinking over her predicament.

 _I am trapped in a magic house… on a magic floating island… with a criminal God… a psychopath… and a fuck boy… And I'm not sure which is worse._

Taylor wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or cry, but both seemed like a good option right now. How was she expected to last who knows how long with these people? And she had a life back home! She couldn't be expected to ditch her family and friends and work! She was supposed to be saving up for her trip to Japan next year! Not to mention she was going to get so behind on her shows…

"This sucks," she mumbled into her arms.

After a while, Taylor forced herself to get up. Self-pity wasn't going to help her right now, and if she was really stuck, she might as well see what was around.

She started with the short bedside table by the bed. A small old-fashioned alarm clock sat on top, ticking soothingly, and in the drawer, she found a bible and a small iPod, which she desperately grabbed. As she flicked through the songs, a sigh of relief let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. At least she had her music to help her out here.

One more look around the room showed a small bookshelf, stocked with her favorites, and a desk piled high with textbooks and extra paper.

Next, she opened the door that, if she remembered correctly, led to the bathroom. Sure enough, it was, and she sighed as she spotted a large corner bathtub and a beautiful clear shower with a shower and washcloth hanging in between them; both the shower and bathtub were lined with different soaps, shampoos, and other generic self-care products. Across from them was a counter stocked with different makeup and perfumes which Taylor just wrinkled her nose at, before making a face at the framed mirror hanging over a large sink. On the opposite wall was another door that led to a huge walk in closet that had all kinds of outfits and shoes. A small dresser revealed socks, jewelry, and the most embarrassing underwear that Taylor had ever seen and would never in her life be caught dead in. Whoever put me here definitely made this my personal hell...

Izaya grinned to Loki from the couch where they had remained. Loki was doing his best not to strangle the annoying man as he spoke very slowly to get his point across, "for the last time I'm not in charge of Valhalla I can't get you in there. Not to mention I'm not exactly on good terms with the other gods if you hadn't noticed."

Izaya's grin reminded Tora of the Cheshire Cat as he watched the two interact. _Uh oh..._ was all he could think when Izaya grinned just a little wider.

 _Just a little more_ , Izaya thought. Wasn't pushing people's buttons fun? "Aw come on now Loki, I'm sure you could get me into Valhalla some way."

That was it. That was the last straw. Loki's gaze became murderous and he walked towards the kitchen, picking up a long, sharp knife out of one of the drawers. "You know Izaya, if I remember correctly, in order to get into Valhalla you have to die in battle with a weapon in hand. Maybe I can help with that!"

 _Haha, success_! Izaya thought to himself as he easily dodged the god's attacks, occasionally throwing in a few knives of his own.

Tora managed to scramble out of the living room away from the maniac and the angry god. He may be skilled in martial arts but he wasn't stupid. Deciding he had to do something about this Tora stood up, looked around, and went over to Taylor's room, roughly opening the door.

"Taylor! Loki and Izaya are trying to kill each other!"

A few seconds later Taylor appeared out of another doorway. "And what exactly do you expect me to do about it? I am literally the smallest and weakest person here!"

Well, she had a point.

"Well if we leave them as they are they're going to destroy the house."

The girl groaned and smiled somewhere between sarcastic and about to go insane. "Well today just keeps getting better and better. At this point I'm more concerned as to how Mr. Orihara is actually on par with a God when it comes to fighting skills."

Then another of the weird flashes happened and everyone was in the living room again, being forced down into the couches. A white piece of paper floated down into Taylor's lap. "It's a point card." She stated.

Loki, forgetting his fight with Izaya... for now... calmly got up and approached her. "May I?" He asked, holding out his hand for the paper, which Taylor handed over right away.

Loki read it over with a frown. "Looks like we'll be here for a while, here are tasks listed, each one we complete is worth a certain number of points, and we have to collect a large amount of points before we can leave."

Izaya grinned, "Ooh so they've turned it into a fun game! Haha I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you~" he teased, playing with one of his knives, slightly irked that his fun had been interrupted. Though this could be interesting, and finding out information is most certainly, what he does best.

Tora snatched the paper from Loki, ignoring the dirty look he received, "Find out everyone's biggest fear? Gain everyone's trust? Make Taylor comfortable with being alone in the same room as her?! What kind of bullshit is this?!" He yelled and Taylor seemed to snicker at the last one, seeing that it would be close to impossible for her to be completely comfortable with these people.

Tora glared at the girl, "Oi, you'd better not make this any harder."

Taylor didn't answer and took the paper from Tora, cocking her head as she scanned the list one more time. "What does 'easily dealing with surprise drops' mean?"

A flash appeared once again and as it disappeared, a bra fell onto Tora's face causing Taylor to turn bright red.

Tora picked the piece of clothing off his face and, after glancing at it, smirked at Taylor. "Oh? You're a bit bigger than I expected."

Taylor snatched it from the boy, her face growing impossibly more flushed. "I'm sorry I asked."

Now Taylor knew for certain. She was never getting out of here. The three guys shared a glance, looks like this was going to be harder than everyone had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep I'm back for more crack. TBH I think this is my favorite chapter so far, thanks for the idea Lilli. Ugh poor fictional me... and poor fictional my mom…**

It had now been a few days since everyone had appeared in the house and they were slowly trying to complete the easiest tasks on the point card, starting with card games.

"Draw four, red, get rekt Tora." Taylor stated, placing her card on the table.

"Why do you only give me the draw fours?!" Tora grumbled, reluctantly taking cards off the top of the Uno pile.

"Cause I don't like you," Taylor said, sticking her tongue out at Tora.

"What are you, five?" Loki asked, the corner of his mouth barely twitching up into a smirk.

Taylor put her hand over her heart in mock offense, "How dare you I'm obviously three."

Izaya snorted and put down his card, "Uno."

Loki glared suspiciously at him, "How the hell do you already have uno?"

Izaya grinned, "Guess you were all so focused on taking down Tora you forgot to hit me with any draw cards," but when he shrugged mockingly, everyone watched as cards fluttered out of his jacket sleeve. Izaya grinned sheepishly, "haha, oops?"

"I knew it you rat!" Loki yelled, lunging for him over the table, scattering cards everywhere, and with that, another fight had begun between the two.

Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up cards as she did her best to ignore the chaos that once again erupted around her. After that was done she sat back down, looking around thoughtfully and Tora knew by now that look meant she was thinking about something weird again.

"Oi, Taylor the hell are you thinking about this time?" he asked.

Taylor glanced at him briefly before going back to watching the fight as if wondering to answer him, sometimes she did, and sometimes she didn't. "I was wondering who brought us here. I mean, they obviously know at least one of us personally, and I was wondering what kind of a person would be stupid enough to lock all of us in a house together and why, but I guess we'll probably never know."

Tora leaned back against the couch, "Well, whoever did it better be ready to go through hell when we get out of here."

 ** _*a few weeks earlier*_**

A small girl with dyed white and purple hair and brown eyes stretched in front of a glowing computer screen. Everything was falling into place and the island was all ready, all she had to do now was make a few calls and Taylor would be one step closer to being in an actual relationship! Lilli thought back to her conversation a week or two ago that had been the final straw in forcing Lilli's hand.

" _Come on Taylor, we're juniors in high school and you've never even shown interest in having a relationship past fictional romances." Lilli frowned at her friend as they finished their English work._

 _Taylor just rolled her eyes once again, "Lilli I've told you multiple times, I have no intention of ever being in a relationship. Firstly, it's a waste of time, secondly, I hate everyone at this school except for the squad, thirdly, if you haven't noticed I'm an awkward potato so why would anyone even want to get in a relationship with me?"_

 _Lilli huffed and stole her friend's pen forcing her to look at her. "I want to be an auntie! And I want you to be in a super cute relationship with a cool guy with nice hair and be fucking happy and cliché so that I can make fun of your love! Your mom wants that too! Plus stop calling yourself a potato you're not!"_

 _"Okay just because you and my mom like to gang up on me about being forever alone does not mean I'm changing my mind. And you know how I feel about relationships, yeah some work out great but I don't want to end up falling in love with someone and whatever and end up like my mom in a divorce because my partner suddenly decides I'm not worth it anymore." Taylor snapped at her friend, the divorce still a fresh wound. Then Taylor let out a deep sigh, "Look, I appreciate the thought, but for me it'd be best if I leave romance to the world of fiction."_

And so Lilli had pulled out that weird book she had found a while ago and made a magic floating island just waiting to host her friend and three guys in the hopes of Taylor ending up in a relationship with one of them. Even if that didn't end up working it would still be entertaining as _hell_ to watch Taylor try and survive with three handsome guys for who knows how long and she would at least be more social by the end of it. The three guys, she would admit, had their flaws, such as setting loose an alien invasion in New York, or being an attempted and possibly accomplished (?) rapist, or starting a three-way gang war. But deep, deep… _deeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp_ down they were… probably worse… but if you went down _even_ _further_ , like _to the pits of hell_ , they _might_ be decent people? Like, they probably wouldn't let a baby drown at least. _Besides_ their hair was great so they were the perfect candidates for her mission, not to mention they were all _fucking handsome_ so her adopted nieces and nephews were guaranteed to be adorable. And be _sides_ , Taylor could most likely handle herself if things took a turn for the worse, plus she would have full surveillance of the house so she could intervene if things got _really_ bad.

Now, of course she wasn't going to call these people directly, no one would volunteer to be put in this house if they knew what she was up to. Instead, she had found numbers of people who were close to them, in a good or bad way it didn't matter, who she thought would be more than willing to give her permission to have them be part of her plan. Not to mention they might even be willing to help her out when it came to watching everything and keeping the police out of it and everything.

So she had called Shizuo Heiwajima first and as soon as she mentioned there would be no way out of the house he had agreed to help her saying something about how, "The further away the flea was the better." He had also agreed to help her out with the house saying that he wouldn't miss Izaya's suffering for the world.

Next was Thor Odinson who she was able to contact using a nifty spell she found. He had agreed after a long list of questions about the house but he seemed satisfied enough when he realized it might help Loki realize that humans weren't all that bad and that it might help him find a way to repent for his sins other than sitting in solitary confinement in the Asgardian prison. The one condition was that he insisted on helping keep an eye on things as he was probably the only one who could control his brother should things get bad, to which Lilli had happily agreed, appreciating the extra help.

Lastly, she contacted Usui Takami who maybe wasn't close to the last guy but he had had enough run ins with him to know what to expect from him. After listening silently to her explanation he had agreed, saying it would be a good way to get back at him for all the trouble he had caused him and his girlfriend a while ago, and upon hearing that the others would be helping out he decided he wanted to be in on what was happening too.

Surprisingly it had been pretty simple to talk Taylor's mom into letting her put her daughter through this. " _Yes_! I mean, um, sure sweetie that sounds fine! It sounds like you'll be keeping a good eye on her and all and I trust your judgement when it comes to Taylor's safety!" Lilli had sweat dropped at that one, the records of her choices briefly flashing across her mind, "And besides I'm sick of all this being single forever talk I'm getting older and I would like some grandchildren eventually! Just keep me updated on what's happening and I'm fine with it!" After that, Taylor had come home and they had to make up some excuse as to why Lilli was over.

At first they had had the base of operations set up in Lilli's bedroom at home, with a wall (magically made of course) that could spin around and reveal an entire walls worth of TV screens and control panels as well as a small drawer that, when opened looked similar to a shining black hole. This was a portal that they could drop items into to make them appear somewhere in the house.

Now that had all worked out great until her dad had walked in one day. Lilli shivered at the memory.

 _"Okay, and if you press this button," Lilli said, "The wall turns back to normal."_

 _Shizuo, Usui, and Thor all nodded, Lilli was teaching everyone the basic controls just in case she wasn't around when something happened. That's when her dad had decided to walk in to tell her he was home, he barged into her room without knocking and just stared at the three men in his daughters room, alone with her, in the dark, for a solid minute or two with a few awkward hellos from the guilty looking people inside. Then he had looked at Lilli, "Make sure you're on birth control." And with that he had left, closing the door behind him and ignoring the shouts of protest from his daughter._

After that it was needless to say Lilli needed a new base of operations. So, she had done the first thing that came to mind and had gone to Taylor's mom.

"Sure you can use Taylor's room to set up your things, it's not as if she'll be using it for a while," she had said with a laugh and Lilli had smiled with relief, she liked Taylor's mom.

Lilli then realized something, "Oh, but I have some people helping me with surveillance and stuff, they're three guys would you mind them being in there with me?"

At this Taylor's mom hesitated, "Hm, I don't know… I mean I don't usually let strange men in and out of my house…" But she had still agreed to meet them and decide from there, which had happened an hour or two later and Usui had turned on his charm, having her gushing about what nice young men they were and of course they were welcome any time.

"But I have to ask, why exactly are you three helping Lilli?"

Lilli laughed nervously, she was hoping that she could avoid that question… "Well you see they're frie…" She faltered as Shizuo and Usui shook their heads at her. "Acquaintances of the people who are in the house with Taylor." Lilli laughed again making everyone stare at her. "Come on guys tell her how awesome everyone is!"

Thor decided to go first, "MY BROTHER, LOKI, IS 6 FEET OF ASGUARDIAN MAN. HE LIKES LONG WALKS ON THE RAINBOW BRIDGE AND HE MAYBE TRIED TO KILL OUR FATHER BUT THAT'S OKAY." He was still getting the hang of indoor voices.

Taylor's mom's smile wavered, "As in the Loki who destroyed New York trying to take over the world?"

Lilli laughed even louder, "No it's fine, he's, uh, repented! Great guy ten out of ten really, USUI how about you tell her about Tora!"

Usui's blank look turned kind of thoughtful as he stared at something on the ceiling, "Hmm, he has a lot of money… he's a rapist-"

Lilli interjected, yelling over him, "HE HAS COOL HAIR, HE HAS COOL HAIR, THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!"

Usui gave her a confused look, "No, I said-"

Lilli stopped him again, yelling even louder, " _YE IT'S GREEN, SO COOL! OKAY USUI THAT'S ENOUGH INFORMATION ON TORA THANKS_!" she yelled, getting up and pushing him into Taylor's room to keep him from spilling any… unnecessary information.

Surely she could rely on Shizuo, right? Shizuo grumbled and crossed his arms when he saw it was his turn. "I have nothing good to say about that damn flea."

Lilli, if possible, started to scream even louder. " ** _HAHAHAHA HA HA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT IZAYA NOT THE FLEAS! HAHA FLEAS ARE BAD THOUGH, HAHA LET'S HOPE FLYNN DOESN'T GET FLEAS_**!" She screamed, picking up one of three of Taylor's small Papillons, squeezing him much to the poor animal's protest.

Shizuo glared at the memory of the flea. "He got me hit by a truck. He also tried to kill me, and he started that three way gang war back in Ikebukuro. Plus he blamed me for a crime I didn't commit."

Lilli was to the point of hysterics, " ** _THE CRIME OF LOVING YOUR DAUGHTER HAHAHA! OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH SHIZUO AWESOME JOB!"_** And with immense effort she pushed Shizuo into the room where Usui was currently waiting.

Lilli felt a hard grip on her shoulder and turned to see a dark smile on Taylor's mom's face. "Lilli honey, just remember! I'll be holding you personally responsible for everything that happens to my daughter, are we clear?"

Lilli gulped, "Yes ma'am, crystal clear!"

"Good! Now feel free to help yourself to whatever is in the house, I'm going to work for a while." And with that the threatening grip was released and Lilli breathed a sigh of relief. Taylor's mom could be really scary… And so she and Thor joined Usui and Shizuo in Taylor's room, the three dogs happily following the new guests to help and maybe get some treats.

* ** _present day*_**

Lilli spun around in her chair as everyone sat and watched the screens, so far everything was going pretty well, and the point card had been a good addition to the house.

Thor sighed at Lilli again, "I still don't understand, why did you throw in the female midguardian's chest plate?"

Lilli groaned, "Okay first of all her name is Taylor. Secondly it's not a chest plate it's a fucking bra, it holds up her boobs." Lilli explained again, slapping her own chest to emphasize, "… ow. Anyways, LEARN MORE ABOUT EARTH YOU CAN'T EXPECT THIS TO GO WELL IF YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT A BRA IS!"

Shizuo groaned and pushed up his sunglasses, doing his best to not disturb the dog on his lap, Daisy, who had decided she liked him for some reason. He couldn't move without the dog asking to be picked up or held. Taylor's mom said it was because he was tall and Daisy liked being up high since she was so small. "Kid you might want to watch how you talk to a god. And by the way, even compared to some of the kids I've met in 'Bukuro, you're weird."

Usui looked up from his book for a minute. "Oh and by the way we're running out of bras to drop in."

Lilli sighed, "Desperate times call for desperate measures," she mumbled, pushing a button and causing the door to the bedroom to open.

Taylor's mom noticed and peeked her head in, "Do you guys need something?"

Lilli nodded, trying to stop her chair from spinning. "Yeah, um, ack, damnit!" Lilli cursed, trying to grab onto something to stop the spinning before falling out of the chair with a loud thump. "Ow… Actually we're out of bras."

Taylor's mom just nodded, "Actually I was just going to drop this off," she said, handing Usui a laundry basket. "Here's her underwear, make sure to put away what you don't use."

Lilli grinned at her from the floor, "Sure thing! Thanks!"

Taylor's mom sighed and smiled, "As long as this gets her a husband! Okay have fun everyone I'm here if you need anything else!"

Thor started laughing really hard, "I like the nice woman; she has excellent priorities when it comes to her poor daughter's love life."

Lilli laughed, still on the floor, "I know she's great, I wish she was my mom…" she added the last part quietly, as if she didn't mean to say it out loud. "Anyways!" She exclaimed, rolling up and dusting herself off, "Let's get this done!" And with that she picked up one of Taylor's pieces of underwear and pulled out the portal drawer, laughing as they watched it fall onto Izaya's face and seeing Taylor turn red again.

This was a great plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYOOOO yeah not dead yet (unfortunately) just super fucking lazy. Welp here's another chapter, make sure to have all the laughs! (I'll try to update sooner next time but like no promises)**

Tora glared at Taylor from the table as Taylor busied herself with making dinner, a task she had taken upon herself to do every day. Loki and Izaya had offered to switch out but she had waved them off saying that she enjoyed cooking so she didn't mind.

Taylor was easy to be around. She didn't ask questions, was fun to tease if you could get a reaction out of her, and seemed to be formal and polite with everyone... except him that is. This is why he was glaring at her, trying to figure her out as she ignored him, chopping and cooking and prepping to the beat of the music that no doubt flowed through her headphones as she worked.

"Oi, Taylor." Tora called. No answer caused him to roll his eyes and cross his arms. "Taylor!" He called a bit louder, causing the girl to stop in her tracks and cast him a withering glare, obviously annoyed with interrupting her work.

"What do you want, Tora."

His glare deepened at the tone, though he didn't know why her dislike was bothering him so much. "I get the feeling that you don't like me."

"I've told you multiple times that I don't like you," Taylor deadpanned causing Tora to fall out of his chair as the verbal arrow pierced him. As she heard the thump Taylor went back to work before Tora angrily stood up, face tinged red from embarrassment and anger. "Why!"

Taylor sighed and turned off her music, laying it on the counter. "Does it matter?"

Tora went and leaned against the counter as Taylor kept working. "Yes it does! I want to know why I seem to be the only one you can't stand!"

Taylor thought for a minute, wondering how to phrase her words so that Tora would understand, "I guess... you feel fake."

"...eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Taylor sighed and furrowed her brow, "it's kind of hard to explain... but it's like... ugh."

Taylor glared down at the cutting board as if it was the vegetables fault that she wasn't able to find the right words. "I don't know okay! I guess I just feel like you're not who you're trying to be or something." She looked Tora in the eye after she was done, seeing his gaze widen in surprise before turning away and resuming the task before her. "I don't like fake people." She said quieter before finishing up and moving food to the table just as Izaya and Loki walked in, immediately sensing the serious mood.

"Ohh~ whys everyone so tense in here?" Loki teased, eyes narrowing as he lazily grinned.

"Food's ready," was the only answer Taylor provided as she grabbed her iPod and walked out of the kitchen into her room, causing everyone to hear the door click behind her.

Loki and Izaya immediately turned to Tora, "what did you do?" They questioned in unison, causing Tora to be offended and a bit freaked out at the same time.

"I didn't do anything!"

" _Anything_?" Loki questioned doubtfully causing Tora to wince and look away indignantly.

"All I did was ask her why she disliked me! She's the one who made a big deal out of it!"

At this Izaya sighed and clicked his tongue and Tora in disappointment. "Ahh Tora that's no good. No wonder she got upset."

Tora flared at the annoying man. "It was just a question. I had a right to know."

Even Loki sighed at that. "Tell me, Tora, have you ever had extensive interaction with someone like Taylor before?"

Tora thought back to the girls he had to interact with in school or as business associates for his father's many high class socialization events and slowly he shook his head. The closest person like her would be Misaki and well, we all know how well he handled that. Not to mention Taylor seemed a bit more street smart than the president. Izaya patted him on the back, suddenly behind him, "of course not! So let me tell you something about Taylor. She has a very strong intuition when it comes to meeting people for the first time." At the blank look on Tora's face Loki continued.

"In other words, she's easily able to tell what a person is like by meeting them one time. She's also able to tell easily if someone is lying or not acting like themselves."

"Exactly!" Izaya waved his arms around animatedly almost hitting Tora. "And in Taylor's case she hates fake things! Including fake people! If she thinks you're playing actor she'll immediately hate you. In her mind she could meet the worst person on Earth but still tolerate them because she can see that's what they are and judge what she'll think they'll do based on their terrible personality. However she could meet the nicest person and sense that they're not quite what they're trying to be and that person will immediately be hated much more than a terrible 'real person'."

Tora still didn't understand but he got enough. "So why did she get upset about me asking?"

Izaya ruffled Tora's hair playfully jumping out of reach of the punch directed towards him. "It's kind of hard to answer that question when the answer is _I sensed you have a fake attitude_. Imagine what your response and previous responses would have been."

Tora sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess it makes sense." He said quietly. He could only imagine all of the, " _that's not a good enough reason,"_ and, " _come on just give them a chance_." He had often experienced it with the people he interacted with who were only in it for his money. Everyone played actor in his world.

Loki nodded, for once not butting heads with Izaya, "in short she doesn't like sharing how she feels about most things because it's hard for her to explain such a gut feeling."

"Then why did she answer me at all?" Tora asked.

"Like you said," Izaya shrugged, starting to help himself to dinner. "She also thought you had a 'right to know.'"

After dinner Tora steeled himself and swallowed his pride to go and apologize to Taylor. If they were going to be stuck here it was important for everyone to get along for as long as possible, _or at least tolerate each other for as long as possible_ he sighed, Izaya and Loki's fighting flashing before his eyes. After a minute he knocked once on the door before opening it without waiting for a confirmation. Taylor was sitting at her desk writing something, totally oblivious to her surroundings.

"Oi, Taylor."

Tora smirked in amusement when she jumped and turned to glare at him with a blushing face. "What do you want?!" She snapped a bit, obviously embarrassed.

Tora snickered and was about to tease her relentlessly right before remembering why he was there. "Look I'm sorry about pressuring you into an answer before, k? It's not like I wanted to make ya uncomfortable or anything." The boy crossed his arms and refused to look at her so he missed the small smile on Taylor's face.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I was more upset with myself then with you."

Tora wasn't buying it, "then why didn't you eat or stick around when the others got there?"

Taylor smiled uneasily, "I just wasn't hungry I guess. And this situation... it puts me on edge. Frankly I'm more comfortable being alone, especially when trapped with people that I don't know what to expect from."

Now would have been an amazing moment of eye opening character development for Tora, but unfortunately Tora only heard one part of that entire heart wrenching (and slightly concerning) confession. "Wait. Now that I think about it when WAS the last time you ate anything? You've been in here all day as far as I can tell." His question was met with a blank stare. "...well?"

"Honestly? That's a good question."

Tora just gaped, "you seriously can't remember?" She just shook her head.

"Look, if that's all you need then leave."

Tora just shook his head in disbelief. "You have two options. You come and eat something the easy way or the hard way."

Taylor glared suspiciously at him. "I said I'm not hungry."

Tora shrugged, "hard way it is."

"Eh?" Was all that came out of Taylor's mouth before she screeched as she was suddenly and ungraciously thrown over Tora's shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"

Tora just rolled his eyes, "ya can go back to being a recluse once ya eat. If you starve to death I'm pretty sure we'll lose the points we've worked up already."

The angry screeching at least paused the oncoming fight between the other two residents as they watched with amusement as a very angry Taylor was dumped onto the couch. "She apparently hasn't eaten in who knows how long." Tora grabbed the back of her shirt as she tried to run back to her room.

"She's like an angry kitten." Loki commented, causing Izaya to nod in agreement causing the girl to glare at the two.

"I am not!"

Izaya shrugged and smirked, "whatever you say little kitten."

At the remark all the fight left Taylor and she hung her head in defeat. "I can already tell that's never going away."

Loki, feeling a small amount of pity for the girl, tried to change the subject. "What's this about you not eating?"

Taylor almost looked like she would rather go back to the nickname. "It's nothing."

Tora shook her a bit, "don't lie!"

 _ **CHOMP!**_

There was a split second where no one knew how to react to the fact that Taylor had just latched onto Tora's arm. Then her bite tightened and Tora stared yelling. "Oi! Taylor what the fuck! Let go! Stop it!" The boy was shaking his arm to try and dislodge the angry girl (it also sounded like she was growling?) and Loki and Izaya could have sworn black cat ears and a tail had appeared on her along with the angry tick mark and glare as she released her anger onto her target. Tora glared at the two as she latched on, "DONT JUST STAND THERE DO SOMETHING!"

Loki and Izaya didn't move. "I'm not sure what we can do." Loki pointed out. "She seems bent on revenge."

Izaya snickered and nodded, "you should have left her alone. Anyways what's about her not eating?"

Tora shook her once more before just sighing; glad he was wearing a thick jacket. Taylor continued to angrily gnaw on his arm, (she was _definitely_ growling now) as her ears twitched and her tail swished back and forth. "I realized I hadn't seen her eat since I don't know when and called her out on it. Even she said she doesn't remember the last time she ate. I dragged her out here and now this." He gave the girl another angry shake and could have sworn he heard an angry yowl come out of her.

Izaya snapped and grinned, "well then the problem is obvious!" Humming he skipped to the kitchen and grabbed a fish shaped bun (a popular treat in Korea, usually filled with something, in this case bean paste). "Taylor~ I'm sure Tora tastes awful-"

 _ ***MEANWHILE***_

In the control room Lilli snickered, "that's what she said."

At the comment Usui proceeded to choke on his drink.

* _ **BACK TO OUR SCHEDULED PROGRAM***_

"Come on wouldn't you rather have a yummy fish bread?" The girl's eyes glinted and she jumped for the bread, landing with a clatter onto one of the kitchen table chairs before happily nibbling on the treat, sparkles floating around the now happy cat. "There there, good kitty." Izaya happily patted the now purring girl while Tora examined the deep puncture marks in his jacket which barely had avoided piercing his skin.

"You better not have rabies." Tora mumbled, throwing his arms up in front of him when the glare refocused on him.

Loki saved him from being mauled. "Taylor you shouldn't go so long without eating, it's not healthy." The girl just nodded in passive agreement.

A small ding let them know they collected some points. "Nice. K bye," Taylor tried to run back to her room but was grabbed again by Loki as she tried to escape.

"No no no. We made plans to earn more points tonight."

Taylor didn't stop trying to strain away from the three, "but we already got points!"

Izaya sighed, "Then let's get more points kitten. The faster we do that the faster we're out of here."

The girl didn't stop struggling and Tora glared. "If you don't stop we're gonna have to tie you to the couch."

Taylor shook her head, "No!"

"What are you a child?" Loki asked with exasperation (still holding onto the girl with concerning ease).

"YES! IM SEVENTEEN THAT'S TECHNICALLY STILL A CHILD!"

"People your age are having kids!" Loki countered.

"People my age routinely disappoint me! Tora is a perfect example of that!"

"Hey!" Tora yelled at the unnecessary comment while Loki and Izaya snickered.

A flash appeared and a bag of candy dropped on the counter with a note. Izaya read it while Taylor was oblivious as she continued to struggle. "Use to bribe Taylor." At the comment Taylor struggled harder.

" _Curse you tall and physically fit people_!"

"Taylor, for every task you complete you can have a candy~" Izaya prompted, shaking the bag some.

Tora was confused, "what the fuck is Reisen?"

At the sound Taylor suddenly stopped struggling. "… Deal." Loki released her shirt and Izaya tossed her a wrapped candy which she happily ate while she sat on the couch. "What are we doing anyways I said I don't care but I feel like that was a mistake."

"Truth or Dare," Izaya said.

"Watching movies," Loki said at the same time.

The two glared at each other. "Now now Loki~ were doing truth or dare."

Loki scoffed, "as if anyone would trust you enough for that stupid game. Movies is next on the list anyways."

Izaya flipped out a pocket knife and casually thumbed the edge. "I guess being trapped in solitary confinement for so long has made you forget how to remember previous decisions."

"Tch. Bring it on mortal, I'll teach you to challenge a god."

Knives flew, furniture crashed, and Tora and Taylor found themselves in the midst of another of the epic turned normal fights. "Yeah I'm gonna go till someone decides what we're gonna do." Taylor sighed but froze as something small and black flew past her. "Jesus Christ talk about a close call..." she mumbled only to turn around and feel her blood run cold.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHA taste the agony of the oh so dramatic cliff hanger. Meh I'll try and update soon. Make sure to give me thoughts on this chapter and anything you might want to see go down! Later y'all!**

 **~UPA**


End file.
